


The Guard

by Potkanka



Category: Tomb Raider (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, but no time in particular, come on Lara's moral compass is not even a thing that exists, just usual business, original timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potkanka/pseuds/Potkanka
Summary: Lara Croft is the heroine, but what is she like from someone else's point of view?





	

The dark warehouse was full of crates covered by a thick layer of dust. Only a few strands of the pale moonlight were coming through a barred window with half of its glass panels fallen out. _Is this what one would call an acceptable working environment?_ Brian Waters thought as he was walking through the dark room with an electric torch in his hand. He didn't like this job but couldn't find anything better. He wasn't even supposed to be here today, but James asked him to switch shifts so he and Susan could celebrate their wedding anniversary.

Brian laughed bitterly. That certainly couldn't happen with his own wife. His and Vicky's relationship was going through a difficult time and they argued more and more often. It was also why he was lately spending more time with their daughter Emma, who was currently studying for her university entrance exams. He was positive she would pass them, she was so smart, much smarter than him.

He heard a rustle. He aimed the torchlight behind the nearest crate. Something small scurried around and disappeared. _What are the rodents doing here?_ Brian sighed. _The_ _exterminator_ _was here last week and it's already just like before._ He moved around the two biggest crates on the right side and began his  nightly patrol.

He opened an old metal door with the paint peeled in many places and the rust creeping through. He was welcomed by a long narrow corridor covered in dirt and crumbling plaster with some dusty cardboard boxes slowly falling apart by the walls. Cracked fluorescent tubes on the greyed ceiling have been serving for many years now only as handles for a tangled mess of spider webs, which were giving the whole place a depressing atmosphere. He was used to this though. With no interest to his surroundings he walked on and thought about his family. They were going on a vacation to a cabin in the mountains next week. He was putting a lot of hope into this. In the calm and quiet of the nature they could put their marriage back together. Despite their disagreements, he still loved his wife and didn't want to lose her. Maybe he should buy a bouquet and put it on Vicky's bedside table for her to find when she wakes up. It might make her happy...

He entered the door to his left. This room full of crates wasn't very different from the previous one, only the window on this side of the building didn't let in any light. He crossed the room to the  opposite wall and put a mouse trap with a little chunk of cheese  in the corner. He always carried a few of them on him, he didn't believe the  exterminators anymore. Oh they could say that they got rid of all the rodents, then get paid and leave, but who would be the one being annoyed by the mice  all night? Brian, who else. He flicked the light to the  gap behind the crates. He didn't see anything there, but he was sure than once he move d far enough, the little critters would be out of their hiding spots in a hurry to see what is that pleasantly smelling thing.

Brian was about to walk back into the corridor when he heard a sound from  out  there. He could cross out rodents immediately, that would have to be one damn big rat! He recognize d the sound now – steps, and getting closer. He drew out his gun and slowly, carefully moved out of the door,  shining a light to the far end of the corridor .

“Hey, you there! You can't be here!” he called at the human silhouette, hard to see clearly in the small circle of light. In the next moment, a shot rang out and echoed through the walls. Brian felt an unimaginable pain in his chest and dropped his weapon and torch. Another shot. And another. He fell to the dirty floor and his quickly fading sight stayed helplessly on the approaching person. It was a young athletic woman with dark hair. In each hand she held a pistol. She was nearing him, stepping over the cardboard boxes, stepping over him and continuing down the corridor until he couldn't hear her steps anymore. Brian's mind was quickly falling into the darkness.

His last thought was about Vicky and Emma.

 


End file.
